


how she looked in that dress

by kerrykins



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Eleanor sees Rachel at Araminta Lee's wedding. Gay Panic ensues.





	how she looked in that dress

Eleanor shook her head. “That Rachel Chu is so disgraceful. When she came to Tyersall Park, she squeezed me and nearly crushed my windpipe.”

 

Her friend Daisy Foo made a disapproving clicking noise. “Aiyah, Eleanor. I can only imagine how utterly mortified you must have been. The girl seems so low-class, like what was she wearing, a denim poncho?”

 

“She’s not even that pretty,” Lorena Lim snorted as she checked her mascara in a compact mirror. “Hasn’t she ever heard of double-eyelid surgery?”

 

Eleanor thought that Rachel was fairly attractive, with her sharp, angular features and smooth dark hair. If only she wore more makeup and couture. “Mm, this isn’t about how she looks or dresses. It’s just everything.”

 

Carol Tai’s carefully plucked eyebrows shot up. “Everything? What do you mean, lah?”

 

“I mean what I said, lor. She’s not good for my Nicky at all, there are nothing that can be earned from their relationship,” Eleanor retorted sharply, getting irritated with her airheaded friends.

 

“She’s a gold-digger isn’t she?” Nadine Shaw inquired. “These Americans are so selfish, no respect for anything other than money. And she’s an economics professor, isn’t she?”

 

If she had to answer yet another idiotic question in the next five minutes, Eleanor would blow a fuse. Her friends already knew all the gossip, and were just drawing out this conversation for no reason at all. Whatever the reason, they were getting on her last nerve.

 

Keeping her temper in check, Eleanor nodded. She was about to express her apprehension about Nick proposing to Rachel, when her soiree of friends suddenly gasped. Rolling her eyes, Eleanor told them flatly, “Stop that excessive gaping. It makes you look like a fool, and you’ll ruin your Botox.”

 

Once she begrudgingly looked over the crowd of people packed inside the church, her heart stopped.

 

Rachel Chu, has just walked in, wearing an ethereal, light-blue Marchesa gown, delicate flowers of sheer silk adorning her shoulders. Eleanor’s eyes started to wander down the low-cut neckline, and felt her face get hot. With great difficulty, the older woman tore her eyes away, trying her best to hold eye contact with the girl instead. This was so siah huay, so embarrassing.  


The professor’s makeup was subtle, and her locks of obsidian hair were tied into a simple bun, but she glided across the floor with such grace. If anyone walked like that, no one would care whether or not they’d been to a stylist, or wearing Dolce or Chanel.  
  


Eleanor realised with alarm that she was making her way over to her and her group of friends. Alamak, she wasn’t ready yet. Her eyes were probably as wide as plates, and was definitely drooling. As Rachel approached, the older woman was breathless.

 

She smelled wonderful, not the work of perfume, but like fresh roses and spring. Eleanor suppressed a sigh of contentment as she got a whiff of that heavenly scent.

 

Rachel looked directly at Eleanor, eyes sparkling with triumph, smiling widely as she stood in front of the women. Eleanor snuck a glance at her friends, who looked shellshocked. However, it was apparent that the younger woman wasn’t having the same effect on them as she had on Eleanor.

 

If Rachel was so smug, did that indicate that she had dressed like this just for Eleanor’s sake? Did she do it to impress her? To send a warning? It definitely wasn’t to make the older woman all flustered like some teenage schoolgirl.

 

Either way, Eleanor smiled at her thinly. “Our row is full,” she proclaimed coldly, trying her best to keep her voice even. Good heavens, if she had to sit in the same row as Rachel for the wedding, there was no doubt that she’d lose her mind.

 

Rachel looked momentarily taken aback, and Eleanor used this opportunity to rush past her and get to her damn seat.

  
  


Once Araminta finally began walking down the aisle, Eleanor was immensely relieved that she was far away from Rachel, who had taken a seat in the first row, chatting excitedly with a Singaporean economist. Eleanor had to admit she was mildly impressed that she had managed to befriend the withdrawn writer, who nodded and smiled tightly.

 

As the woman in the shimmering dress of gold and white strode through the water, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Nick mouth, “I love you” to Rachel.

 

Her heart plummeted unpleasantly, and she felt her stomach knot with a mix of anger and disbelief.


End file.
